Loving Lessons
by Stachgasm
Summary: Sasuke's a whore and Itachi's fed up with the nonsense. Smut ensues. Yaoi, incest, anal, slight S&M.


_A/N: Hi guys. (: Thought I'd write some smut for the holidays. Kind of nonconish in the beginning, but it's really just Sasuke being difficult. So read on. Unbeta'd. Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays. _

_

* * *

_

"Shut up, Sasuke."

Itachi fisted his pale, lanky fingers deep into his little brother's raven locks and shoved his face against the carpet. His lips parted slightly as his eyes wondered over Sasuke's features from his perch on the other's lower back.

Sasuke grunted against the rough friction on his cheek and glared up at his brother from the corner of his eye. "Get the fuck off me."

"No." The command was firm, but in the languid and smooth way Itachi bent over and set his teeth into the flesh of Sasuke's ear was something nearly tender.

The elder pulled back slightly and ran his moist tongue over the shell of his brother's ear. "You knew very well this would happen. I warn you and yet you intentionally do not heed what I say." Warm breath tickled Sasuke's ear and his brows knitted together as he shifted beneath Itachi, futilely trying to gain leverage. The fingers tightened in his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to his obviously irked predator, who almost instantly ran his tongue along the pale flesh.

"Are you not committed to me, Sasuke?" A nip at his shoulder.

"Can you not see that I love you?" A kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Or do you simply enjoy being a filthy whore?" A sharp tug on his hair.

Sasuke hissed and tried to free himself from the iron grip Itachi had on his wrists. He growled as the elder sucked on his ear almost affectionately again as he struggled beneath him. "Get _off._"

His face was unceremoniously shoved down against the carpet once more. "You will answer me." Itachi's voice, velvet, powerful and deep, blanketed him from somewhere above him.

After a few more minutes of embarrassing himself in his attempts to gain freedom, Sasuke settled for clenching his teeth together and glaring death at the long haired man above him.

"You don't own me." Came the ground out reply, clipped and harsh and carried on heated breath.

Something flashed in Itachi's dark orbs before Sasuke was forced to stand with an unapologetic yank of his hair as Itachi rose. In seconds, Itachi had him by the back of his neck and was shoving him over the arm of the couch, face first into the seat cushion and ass propped in the air.

A large hand landed square on his already bare ass and a startled noise ripped itself from Sasuke's throat as his fingers curled against the leather. "_Wrong._" Was the quiet but forcefully uttered word that followed in the silence after the slap.

"I own every _inch_ of your body, Sasuke." A hushed jostling had Sasuke straining to see over his shoulder but long, dark hair acted as a curtain. The hand on his neck tightened threateningly. "And I will be sure that you know so from now on."

A loud _crack_ filled the room followed by a scream hardly muffled by the cushions.

Itachi ran the length of his dark leather belt along the reddening flesh of his little brother's ass briefly before bringing it down again and lapping at Sasuke's shoulder. Another strangled shout tore itself from Sasuke's throat and he flung an arm back just far enough to fist Itachi's dress shirt. Feeling victorious, he tugged it outwards and was only met with a knee in the small of his back.

"I'm tired of this, Itachi. I'm not in the mood to placate you." The younger spat vehemently.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Itachi smirk down at him. "I am not playing with you, Sasuke. As I said, you failed to listen to my warning. Not only is this the consequence that is necessary, but a lesson that you need to learn, little brother."

Itachi shifted above him, the hand on his neck moving once again into his dark locks while hot breath and a hungry mouth replaced it at the nape of his neck. "Besides… your body betrays you." A warm hand fisted around the near weeping erection he was positive was hidden from Itachi and nothing short of an appreciative moan escaped his parted lips. "So you are not placating me at all, Sasuke."

Sasuke wanted to be upset. He wanted to be irritated, outraged, incensed, pissed the fuck off but… he couldn't be anything but a writhing mess below that wicked hand. It milked him slowly, twisting and rubbing, creating a dry friction that almost was sweet in its pain.

Teeth set harshly into his shoulder and he stared with lidded eyes into the midnight of his brother's as the hair framing Itachi's face fluttered slightly with his panting, the hand on his cock tightened and loosened so deliciously.

Itachi smiled and pulled back slightly. "Look at you… such a mess and so early after being so freshly fucked." The smile was dropped and solemn eyes bore into him as the hand vanished from his cock. "You really are a whore."

Sasuke bared his teeth in a defiant snarl at Itachi who remained impassive as he watched his little brother, still breathless, lay below him, so impossibly rebellious but undeniably willing.

Itachi's warm hands were on his abdomen then, guiding him forward so he was face down, ass up. Pants were immediately shed and the previously discarded belt was fisted tightly in one pale hand while Itachi pressed one knee into the couch.

Sasuke was fed up with glaring and turned his face away, hands coming up to rest on either side of his head as his brother ran a hand over one globe of his ass, caressing and occasionally pinching. Sasuke refused to give him the satisfaction of allowing his ministrations to elicit any sort of sound from him.

The belt licked at his lower back as a hand parted his legs to squeeze at his balls. A sharp exhalation of breath and Itachi's mouth was there, biting at one cheek while the belt threatened the other. Without any warning, dark leather met the tender flesh once, twice, three times and one strangled cry echoed off the walls as aftermath.

"Beautiful." He barely heard Itachi's quiet whisper over his ragged breathing.

Sasuke pushed himself up from the couch and turned to Itachi, mildly surprised that he'd been allowed to do so. Itachi locked eyes with his little brother and let his hands fall to his side. Without a word, Sasuke tangled his fingers in Itachi's hair and crushed his lips against his brother's.

Long, silky strands slid effortlessly through his fingers as he petted and caressed, his tongue lapping gently at Itachi's lower lip. As his brother's tongue wrapped around his own, he felt Itachi's hands come to rest on his hips. The belt dangled from one hand and gently swayed against his thigh like an repentant kiss.

Their erections met briefly and Sasuke hissed into the kiss before Itachi inclined his head slightly, lips parting to release a small sigh.

Sasuke gathered Itachi's hair off to one side and planted small kisses across his jaw, down his neck to suck at what he could of the muscular shoulder. Itachi allowed it momentarily and tilted his head to the side to give his little raven better access.

Sasuke's hands left long locks to slide beneath Itachi's shirt, running over toned abs. Slowly, he unbuttoned the slate colored shirt and moved to suck an earlobe into his mouth to roll between his teeth. As pale hands slid fabric over smooth shoulders, Itachi pressed his hot mouth to Sasuke's ear with closed eyes. "I love you." The whispered words like melted chocolate and Sasuke leaned into them, his arms hooking underneath Itachi's to splay across his smooth shoulder blades.

As Sasuke buried his face in Itachi's neck, the elder pressed their chests together and dropped the belt to knead at the heated flesh of Sasuke's ass. "Mmm, Sasuke…"

A finger slid between the globes to tease a puckered hole and a shiver worked its way up Sasuke's spine. Feeling no need for lubricant, Itachi eased a finger inside and pressed it to the hilt, generously stroking the walls.

"Itachi…"

His brows furrowed as cold air met his finger when he pulled out and he raised his hand to examine the wetness. Realization dawned on him.

"…You let him cum inside you?"

Itachi let the words hang in the air, more of a statement than a question and Sasuke stilled.

Roughly palming the back of Sasuke's head, Itachi forced his brother's eyes onto his own and narrowed his gaze, their lips a breath apart. "He has no right. You. Are. _Mine._" And with that, Sasuke was manhandled until his lower back rested on the back of the couch and his shoulders met uncomfortably with the wall. Legs were hooked over Itachi's arms as he knelt on the couch.

Mercilessly, Itachi plunged into Sasuke, who screamed and arched his back, fingers digging into the couch as his brother took him with unapologetic eyes.

Again and again he drove deep inside the heat - the heat that was too moist and tainted with someone else's essence. Itachi watched as Sasuke squirmed beneath him, uncomfortable and all but pleading for Itachi to angle his hips and find that sweet spot that would make this all bearable.

Itachi couldn't allow that.

This had happened too many times now. Too many blatant defiance's of their relationship, of his word, and for what? For Sasuke to get off on making him jealous.

The seed of another man inside his Sasuke was the last he would take of his lover's rebellious behavior. No one could ever satiate Sasuke the way that he could. It was time that Sasuke learned that Itachi was all he could ever need. The games were over.

Never wavering in his rhythm, Itachi's slim hips continued to slam into that tight hole that was all but sucking him in, head falling back slowly and lips parting as Sasuke squirmed and made little noises beneath him.

His little raven's fingers curled around his wrists almost painfully. Itachi peered out of lidded eyes down at Sasuke but did little more, expertly avoiding the younger's prostate.

Somehow, Sasuke's cock had not wilted under the rough assault and instead pulsed and throbbed as he gazed up at Itachi. But god, if he could just get something… anything…

He lifted a hand from Itachi's wrist to fist his own cock, squeezing tightly, his back arching taunt and his mouth opening, just seconds away from spilling himself -

Itachi slammed Sasuke's hand against the wall, burying himself to the hilt and panting above his little brother, silently daring him to touch himself with his other hand.

"Haahh…" Sasuke huffed, eyes nearly falling shut as he quaked and strained and all but came. Itachi admired the sight and resisted the urge to thrust shallowly against the walls that were contracting around his cock.

Silence settled between them, broken only by their ragged breathing, as they looked upon each other, flushed and sweaty.

Sasuke shuddered beneath him, trying to drive his hips against Itachi's just once and he'd be there - prostate stimulation or no.

"Itachi…" Sasuke voiced quietly, still straining for friction but not daring to touch himself.

"Say it." Itachi commanded. "Say it, Sasuke."

"No." He hissed, shaking his head.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he leaned in close. "Even now, as you are all but begging me to bring you to a release you know only I can give you, you still resist me?"

Sasuke's following silence only fueled Itachi all the more. The elder slung Sasuke's leg over his shoulder and reached out to twist a pert nipple. Sasuke arched his back and grasped Itachi's forearm. "Say it, little brother."

Finally, he broke. "I'm yours!"

With no hesitation whatsoever, Itachi doubled over and pressed his lips against Sasuke's and his stomach against his straining cock. With a simple angle of his hips, he thrust once and Sasuke was screaming his name but Itachi continued to plow into him, his mouth moving to suck on Sasuke's neck so it would surely bruise and his hands roaming down slender sides.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried, his legs wrapping around the elder's waist as he could do nothing more than bare the onslaught of desire.

Itachi pulled back and admired the purpling mark on Sasuke's neck before swiping his fingers through his brother's seed and sucking them into his mouth, savoring the taste.

Struggling to sit up, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and arched against him. He was embraced and lifted from the back of the couch, Itachi sat on his haunches, panting against Sasuke's shoulder and thrusting into him shallowly, slowly reaching his peak with the feel of Sasuke clinging to him, both inside and out.

Finally, he quivered and pressed every inch of himself into Sasuke that he could and came with a resounding groan. His cock pulsed inside his little brother and waves of cum freshly coated Sasuke's insides.

With the younger raven deadweight in his arms, Itachi reached a hand behind him and gently lowered them to lay before slowly pulling himself from his little brother.

Itachi combed back Sasuke's sweat slicked hair from his face and planted a tender kiss to his forehead. "Please, little brother. No more toying with me. I'm not fond of punishing you for it."

Sasuke heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, adjusting more comfortably against Itachi, muttering, "You're such a compulsive liar."

Itachi just smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
